fate's meddling
by sira1999
Summary: AU!fate has decided to chanfe what she has written for the potters, that's why she sent two lebanese kids from an universe where the harry potter books are muggle fiction into the marauder's era. but what happens when she also sends harry and hermione there? HHR JPLE


A/N: hey guys! I got a weird plot in my mind while I was with my best friend and almost twin brother karim2499. The basic idea was: what if I and he were in hp? I decided I wanted to try and develop this plot into a story so here I am! Oh and I also got a BETA: the Mudblood13! I'll let him/her have a note on this chapter and decide if it's a him or her.

_In an apartment in Beirut, Lebanon _

Sira and Karim were both having a sleepover at Sira's place. They decided they would just duel online on pottermore. Everything was normal, until they started chatting about their favorite book series.

"don't you wish we could be in the books? I mean like go to Hogwarts do magic etc…?" asked Sira. She was munching on some nerds while casting a petrificus on her best friend.

"oh yeah and by the way try and be more accurate! You need to work on your spells or ravenclaw will lose the house cup." he had just beaten her 130 to 140 in a duel raven against raven.

"just imagine what would happen if two Lebanese who already knew the outcome of every year at hogwart!" chuckled sira. Karim burst out laughing. "Imagine mcgo's face!" "or voldie's!" added the girl. With that last thought both 13 years old turned off the lights before going to sleep.

_In the leaky cauldron in London, united kingdom_

Sira woke up to the weird sound of people rushing about. " une minute!" she thought how the hell was that possible? She lived in an unusually calm street in the capital. That was when she realized she wasn't in her room. Something was off! She immediately ran to the window that was in the room, only to faint when she saw the view and reflection she got from the glass.

When she woke up she was in bed again with her best friend sitting across the room at a desk, he seemed to be reading something pretty interesting. "well toto I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore!" she said making him jump. "Sira come here, you might want to take a look at this!" she read over his shoulder what she now knew was a letter.

_Dear kids,_

_I know it sounds really crazy and all but I am fate and have decided to transport in an alternate universe and time: you are in 1976 in the leaky cauldron uk. Now as both of you guessed I send you there at this time for one thing: change the potter's fate._

_I changed your names and looks so you could be believed to be British who had been living in Lebanon transferring to England because of family matters: you have recently been orphaned and have discovered that each of you have an uncle who could help: Sira you are Sira Miles a half blood last in the miles line. You have an uncle named Jonathan Evans. As for you Karim you are Karim Peterson. A certain Charles Potter would be your uncle. _

_They will both come to pick you up. Each of you should be at the different sides of the leaky cauldron at 5PM and one thing I took the liberties of shopping for you(your wands are perfect fit, undetectable.) ,aging you, giving you money and filling your mind with some knowledge. I also gave you a certain gift to open a chamber. Also I think you would like to know that your loved ones are still in the other universe and that a piece of you is still with them._

_I hope I chose well yours truly,_

_Fate_

"well c'etait bizarre!" said Karim ,"nah tu crois?"(no you think) replied Sira. "what do you think she meant by knowledge?" asked Sira , "um I think I can perform spells, fly and make potions.." answered her best friend. They had the day left so they decided to see what was in their trunks and test their wands, they discovered they had more galleons than they could count. They spent an hour casting all kinds of spells, and decided to buy owls so they could still talk to each other

After discovering their belongings they decided to explore diagon alley, they walked together and window shopped(a/n: was listening to the best day by t swift, so I kinda wrote the lyrics). They also tried to empty the bookstore and bought a new broom for each of them, fate had only given them clothes. Mariana also bought a guitar since hers was stuck in the other world.

_finally it was five PM the friends bid each other goodbye as each of them went to the different sides of the bar. Mariana was sweating buckets, she decided she was gonna try to fix the relationship between the sisters. She was waiting until a car pulled into the driveway and a balding man with brown hair and green eyes accompanied by a girl with auburn hair and green eyes, mustering her courage she decided to approach them. "um hi are you the Evans?" "yes we are I am Jonathan Evans and this is my daughter Lilly. You must be Sira? Nice to meet you!". With that they got into the car and Lilly and Mariana started chatting.

"so Sira tell me, how's Lebanon?" "well it's cool! People there talk in three different languages, the food is great, the views are breath-taking , the cedars are awesome. How's england?"

"well its pretty good, old cities, lots of great sights. Thought I'd like to know which languages do Lebanese talk?"

"well Arabic of course, French and English. And sometimes if you are speaking Lebanese Arabic you use those three at the same time." "cool, I speak French!" "vraiment?"asked the dimension traveler "oui!" said the redhead. With that said both girls immediately hit it off. They were both chatting when Sira asked Lilly THE question. "so Lilly got any crush?" "more like stalker!" states the smartest witch of her generation. "well what's his name?" "James Potter ." "wait my best friend has an uncle named Charles potter, are they somehow related?" "um that would be James'father" "cool!" _"operation Harry has just started." _and with that last world the car pulled into four privet drive.


End file.
